


Time for Bed

by XmaddieXroseX



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Song: The Peverell Story by The Butterbeer Experience, bed time story, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmaddieXroseX/pseuds/XmaddieXroseX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells his daughter, Lily Luna, a different retelling of a familiar bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song that inspired this work is The Peverell Brothers by The Butterbeer Experience, I totally recommend listening to it while reading this.

~Harry Point of View~

"Time for bed Lily," I say to my yawning daughter. As both of my sons, James and Albus, are at Hogwarts, and Ginny is with her mother, it is just me and my little angel, Lily. "Daddy, can you tell me a story?" "Of course I can sweetie. Go get in your pyjamas and get in your bed and I will tell you a story." She runs to her room to go get ready for bed. I struggle to think of the story I can tell to my daughter. I have told the stories of Beedle the Bard so many times my children know them by heart. They can practically tell the stories themselves at this point. But I have an idea. I go into Lily's room and see her under her covers waiting patiently for me to begin the story. "You ready sweetie?" She nods excitedly. “Yes daddy!” I pull up the rocking chair and sit by her bed.

"I met three brothers at the river once, a long time ago. The river was too dangerous for the brothers to swim across and too deep to wade through and be able to live. However, the brothers thought could use their magic to beat me by creating a bridge over a river that many died in. I felt cheated and angry for being outsmarted. I was angry that the brothers did not die in the river, as many had before them. But I am Death and I am sly as well as cunning. I blocked their paths and pretended to congratulate them, and on their survival by using their magic. I then said to them, "Brave, cunning brothers oh what do you ask. I will give each of you a prize for being clever and avoiding me the I will let you go on your way." 

The eldest brother, who was an aggressive and combative man, came up to me and demanded a wand that could not be defeated. “Death give me a weapon, a wand that will win every fight, battle, and duel.” The first brother begged. So I broke a branch off an elder tree and I fashioned him a wand and handed it to the eldest brother who thought he was worthy of such power. Then I bid him farewell, “Go brother, I bid you goodnight. I promise you will win any and all battles and fights.” Then the brother left without a second's hesitation, taking the elder wand with him. The first brother then traveled for a week's time to a distant village in the west. He searched for the person he once had a disagreement with and challenged him, using the elder wand fashioned for him by Death in the duel. The eldest brother won the fight against person who fought him long ago, killing him with his all-powerful wand. But he was a fool, and when he arrived at the inn, he boasted on how he could not be beaten because of his mighty wand. But that night someone took the wand from him while he was sleeping and extremely inebriated, the proceeded to kill him for good measure. I took the first brother as my own.

The second brother, an arrogant man who wanted to anger and humiliate Death even further than the brothers already had, begged for the power to bring others back from the dead. “Please give me magic instead Death. Give me the power to bring back the dead.” The second brother cried. So I picked up a stone from the riverside and told him that it had magic inside, to turn the stone three times and it would bring back the one he loved most. “Go brother, I bid you goodnight. You will see your love, your departed bride soon.” The second then left the bridge without a moment of hesitation or question. When he returned to his home in the countryside, he sat down and then turned the stone three times in his hand. Suddenly, his former bride, who died an early and a premature death, appeared before him, to his great pleasure and delight. But she was not alive nor was she whole or real, separated from him by the veil of death. She did not belong in the mortal world with the second brother, and she was miserable there with him. He drove himself crazy with longing for her and later killed himself to join her. I took the second brother as my own.

The third brother was humble and also he was wise, the wisest of the three brothers, for he did not trust me. He kindly asked me for something to protect him from this point on. “Death I do not trust you and your ways. Please leave me alone until the end of my days.” The youngest brother said. With reluctance I gave him my Invisibility Cloak. “ Go brother, I bid you goodnight. Go take your new cloak and go live out your life. Live your life happy and healthy, so when you are ready you can remove the cloak and join me.” The third, and youngest brother, left the bridge and he hid from me for years upon years. I searched for him, yet he continued to evade me with his cloak of invisibility, until he was old and gray. He gave the cloak I awarded him to his son. When he died I took him, but not as my own as I had wished, we left this life together as equals.

This is the story of Peverell Brothers. The first and eldest brother bearing the name Antioch, the bearer of the Elder Wand, a foolish man whose boasting brought about his own death. The second brother named Cadmus, the bearer of the Resurrection Stone, an arrogant man who brought on his own death by seeing his departed bride. And finally, the third and youngest brother whose name was Ignotus, the bearer of the Invisibility Cloak, a wise and humble man who was distrusting of me and evaded me for years until he was ready to take off his cloak and to join me as an equal.”

I glance over at Lily and see her sound asleep, gently snoring and curled up on her bed. I kiss her head as I pull the blanket over her, up to her shoulders. "Good night sweetie." I say softly, barely above a whisper. I turn off the light and close the door to her room as I exit, leaving her to her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the story I posted of ff.net a while back. The similarities between the original tale and the song that inspired this were on purpose, but that's what disclaimers are for! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
